


All Too Familiar

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: He’s seen Aeleus naked often enough, after sparring and between shifts; the redhead is not exactly body-shy in the locker room, and Dilan has had an eyeful more than once. That they’ve sparred and wrestled against each other is the more important part. He’s actually felt Aeleus against him, had his hands on him. It makes imagining him easy.=Random fantasy gets far less random.





	All Too Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I write very specific characters and I am not at all ashamed of this.

At some point, random fantasies became entirely too specific. Dilan isn’t even sure how or when he began thinking about one of his best friends, just that he can’t stop.

  
He’s seen Aeleus naked often enough, after sparring and between shifts; the redhead is not exactly body-shy in the locker room, and Dilan has had an eyeful more than once. That they’ve sparred and wrestled against each other is the more important part. He’s actually  _felt_  Aeleus against him, had his hands on him. It makes  _imagining_  him easy.

  
Dilan runs his hands down his chest and stomach with a shuddering sigh, arching and stretching against the sheets. Ael would be generous with him, not inclined to tease without mercy; he’d get to feel those weapon-calloused hands without restraint, roaming all over to find the best spots to pleasure him with.

  
With a soft noise, Dilan takes his cock in hand, easily imagining the way Aeleus would press his chest against his back, kiss his neck until he was writhing in the redhead’s lap. He can imagine the noises Aeleus would make as well, flustered, confused and hungry for something that he wouldn’t have a name for yet. He’d still be careful though. Aeleus is always careful…

  
Dilan frowns.

  
Ael would be generous, careful,  _tender_  even, but that just isn’t  _enough_  for him right now. Oh it’s nice to think about, Aeleus treating him like he’s special with all the focus he can muster; he’d even cum eventually with a fantasy like that to go on, it just wouldn’t be the mind-blowing orgasm he really wants.

  
There’s something to Ael sounding  _confused_  and  _wanting_ , though. Something  _good_. Drunk as he is, Dilan is willing to follow that particular thought.

  
It leads to straddling the redhead, guiding those large hands over his body, showing him the best places to touch him and watching his face. He’d look so stunned and be making such lovely sounds–  
Especially when Dilan would bring one of those big hands to his face, take his fingers into his mouth. Then Aeleus might very well cry for him.

  
Yes, that’s  _perfect_.

  
Dilan licks his lips and arches under his own hands, heels digging into the bedding and grinning as he shuts his eyes. He’d make Aeleus  _watch_ , torture him a little by not letting him touch and reciprocate. He’d have to take what he’s given and beg for what he wanted. Dilan could take his time, take the redhead apart with pleasure and  _break him_  for anyone else, keep him coming back for more…

  
It’s the thought of how Aeleus would look while being ridden  _hard_ , the desperate way he might hold onto his hips and how he’d sound in the moment that finally sends Dilan over the edge. It rips down his spine, leaves him thrashing even while he strokes himself through it; he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and  _laughs_  at the sheer bliss of it, his skin tingling from his scalp to the bottom of his feet.  
He feels boneless and giddy, and he takes the time just to bask even though good sense dictates he should clean up. He doesn’t  _really_  want to, but he rolls onto his side and grabs a shirt off of the floor to wipe himself up with. It would feel so much better, Dilan thinks, if it were Aeleus.

  
Using his  _mouth_.

  
His dick twitches eagerly even though he  _just_  finished, and Dilan laughs as he tosses the shirt back to the floor. A thought for next time, he decides, stretching out and yawning.

  
_Next time._


End file.
